


Fire, Honey and Salt.

by princesstupid



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstupid/pseuds/princesstupid
Summary: Reina is a young woman who has been working for Alfie Solomons for several years. She's known for being a merciless narcissist who enchants men. When she gets the mission to get one of the Shelby brothers to submit to her, she lays eyes upon the new addition to the family, Michael Gray.WARNINGS: Will include mentions of violence and explicit sexual contents in later chapters.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. prologue

_London, 1922_

The blue moonlight caressed a young woman's dark hair that lightly swayed from left to right as she determinedly walked towards the bakery. Her face showed slight annoyance but the glint in her eyes betrayed excitement. As soon as she stepped in, she was greeted by the smell of rum. The two men standing on each side of the door seemed to recognize her, nodding in a silent greeting.  
"Where's Alfie?" Her voice echoed through the empty, dark space. She was not answered by a voice but by footsteps and the sound of a stick ticking rhythmically on the floor.

  
"Since when did you start calling me by the name instead of Mister Solomons?" The bearded man stood still for a second - his smirk apparent - before turning around and walking away, knowing the woman would follow.  
"Since you've promoted me, we're more like partners now." Her words made him laugh but she knew he wasn't all too pleased about her calling him by the name so casually. It was an act of defiance and his weakening influence over her.  
Following him into his office, she closed the door before sitting down in the dark leather chair in front of his dark oak desk.  
"So, why am I here?" She brought her hand to the inside of her coat, taking out a silver cigarette case. Dancing around the issue through the means of unimportant small talk was something she knew Alfie tended to enjoy, yet today she had no patience left. He leaned on the desk slightly, his walking stick still in his hand yet his weight was mostly placed on the desk. While he started to speak, Reina took a cigarette out, lit it with the tiny orange flame from her lighter and brought it to her lips.

  
"The Peaky Blinders. Can't trust those fuckers." He said, anger seeping through his harsh words. The woman had been used to his language in the years she had been working with him and the aggressive tone he spoke with. "I need someone on the inside, I have to know what's going on, what other business they do with who and when. But it's impossible to get a man in. I-"  
"I see," Reina interrupted him as it was clear as day where he was going with this. "You want me to fuck around to get information." It was a typical Alfie idea as he tended to underestimate everyone but the Italians. "You know they always have their guard up, it will be hard," she added.  
"Do what you have to do, I don't fucking care, get one of them to submit to you."

  
"Mister Shelby knows I'm one of yours," she remarked casually before lifting the cigarette to her lips again. She inhaled the fiery smoke, felt it fill her lungs before she exhaled slowly. The particular Shelby she was referring to was Thomas, not the oldest but the leader of the whole Peaky Blinders gang. She had been in his bed, more than she cared to admit to Alfie but never was business involved in those times.  
''He thinks our peace is still going strong and that I trust him, he won't suspect anything. Besides, he has two brothers, choose one of them." Her eyes focused on the bearded man again, silently smiling at his unreasonable confidence while pushing out the cigarette.  
"What am I getting from this?"

  
Solomons chuckled, amused at the young woman's question. He knew she had been waiting to ask that question, getting impatient at him not mentioning her reward. If she wanted money, it wouldn't have been a problem considering he had plenty. All she cared for was more power. Yet the smirk on her face made it clear she knew he'd give her exactly what she wanted.


	2. prae ludere

London in the 1920s was as lively as ever. The people enjoyed life to the fullest, living fast but short. Drugs, drinking and fucking filled the night while the working class spent their days in factories. Some got their money from their parents, having the luck of being born into one of the relatively few wealthy families. Most had to work day and night to get a proper income, selling their lives in order to live. It was quite ironic that they worked to work another day. Others chose a different path, a dangerous and illegal one that had many traps and bumps along the road to actually getting proper money.

One of those who walked this path was Reina Arabella, a young woman of Spanish descendant. She was in her late twenties, graced with the good Mediterranean looks of her mother. Her face was outlined by wavy black hair, thick as her eyelashes and brows which gave her face a stronger look. The color of her skin came the closest to that of caramel, multiple brown dots on her arms and neck forming constellations. And though she was considered beautiful by most, not many men dared to court her as the look in her eyes wasn't very welcoming. It was clear Reina had been in a different kind of environment than everyday society, and that she didn't have any problems with it. As a woman in this world, she had to be cunning and intelligent to gain power, play the games just a bit better than the men who invented it.

At the moment she worked for - she hated using that word as it made it seem as if he could order her around - the king of Camden Tower, Alfie Solomons. And as usual, he had summoned her to his office a couple of days ago, asking her for another job. The fucking Shelby brothers, kings of Birmingham and now wanting to expand to London. She had seen them but never met any other than Thomas. Her task wouldn't be easy but Reina was never one to step out of the way of a challenge. She'd rather lose than never try. And now she was getting ready to face the challenge.

The sun was just going down as she made her way down the stairs of her small apartment, relatively humble for the amount of money she owned. Her fur coat was wrapped tightly around her body, forming a barrier against the cold as she closed the door behind her before walking towards the car. The cold, dirty London air hit her face as the wind stroked through her hair. She would be driven by a chauffeur, who at the same time would serve as her back-up considering it wasn't very safe on the roads in the middle of the night - not that she couldn't save herself. The only ones who were on the road at night were the ones who couldn't move in the daylight.

They were on their way to Small Heath, the home of the Peaky Blinders. Alfie had told her she had to go take care of a deal, a contract of some sorts but it was just an excuse for her to meet and try to get the interest of one of the Shelby's. She had a couple of options: John Shelby, the dumb one but as loyal as one could be. He had been married to forge an alliance and now had multiple children. Maybe that wasn't the best option.   
Arthur Shelby was one horny bastard who had no issue with killing people. An alcoholic, presumably a drug-addict too, who only cared about his own family and money and truthfully Reina was appalled by him.  
Then the leader, Thomas Shelby, a man she had already met before. He wasn't necessarily her type as she preferred younger men, easier to manipulate. Thomas could see through her tricks easily, as an experienced manipulator himself so they just ended up fucking a couple of times when he visited London. She hadn't seen him since yet the way he was heartbroken over his love disappearing from his life, it was impossible to make him fall in love with her. Nor did she want to. He was too controlling, too smart and she would never be able to succeed.

  
She wasn't left with much other than the youngest of the Shelby's, Finn, though she doubted he knew details about the illegal business run by the Shelby's. Maybe she would try John then. The choice was still open as she had enough time to think considering the ride from London to Small Heath would take hours of looking at the passing landscape shrouded in darkness.


	3. fratres

"The Garrison, wasn't it," Reina mumbled to herself while standing in front of the infamous pub. They had just reached Small Heath and finding the pub hadn't been hard as most of the people near it were affiliated with the Peaky Blinders. People were walking in and out and by the noise, she could hear it must have been filled to the brink. Wasting no more time, she walked in with her chauffeur who immediately left her side to make it seem as if they weren't together. Orders by Alfie or something, she didn't bother asking. As she walked towards the bar, she could feel people looking at her. It was a small place and a new face could be recognized easily, not to mention the fact that her exotic looks attracted quite a bit of attention by themselves.  
"May I ask why a beautiful woman like you is here by herself?" The barman's words made Reina smile gently, taking the compliment lightly because she knew that her next question would make the situation clear for him. 

  
''Is mister Shelby here?'' It took only a short moment before she was led into a room where the three brothers were sitting. She was met by three different pairs of eyes. The icy blue ones of Thomas who, as per usual, looked emotionless and cold. The dark ones from Arthur who was looking rather exhausted as expected, considering his heavy drinking and drugs taking. And the rather innocent-looking round blue eyes of John which were now sparkling at the sight of the unexpected attractive guest. Yet their differences were set aside, as in their conformity in being men, they could not resist taking a glance at her full apparition.  
"Well, well, Thomas. You didn't tell us that our guest would be such a beautiful lady," Arthur's voice was hoarse as he greeted her with a small smile.  
"This, gentlemen, isn't just a beautiful lady. She works for-," Thomas suddenly got interrupted by Reina who obviously felt quite offended, though exaggerating her actions there was some truth in it."Thank you for that humble introduction but I don't work for Alfie, I work with him, just like you do," she explained, earning a chuckle from the other men in the room. Her red lips were smiling, her eyes crinkled up sweetly as she looked at him. She had known Thomas long enough to recognize anything that may be odd and she could sense his surprise; he had expected someone else. There was slight distrust in the way he looked at her through the smoke of his cigarette. Hm, maybe he would catch on to her plan sooner than she had hoped.

  
"And you're here to negotiate the terms of our cooperation with Solomons?" The younger brother spoke now, John. Reina could clearly see his eyes dwelling around her body, taking in her form and when he looked up again, his involuntarily blushing cheeks made clear she hadn't been mistaken.  
"Exactly, but do we really need to start with business immediately, boys?" She argued before taking a seat, her hand already reaching for a liquor-filled glass on the table. "I'm not one for journeys, especially not when they include riding through fields that smell of cow shit so if you'd allow me a moment, I'd greatly appreciate it. We can resume business during the day." And so she spent a few hours with the men, though Thomas expectantly left fairly quickly. An indication of him not being too suspicious of her real intentions.

  
She analyzed the two leftover brothers to find out which one would be easier prey. John was obviously more attracted to her, it showed in the way he scooted closer to her with each drink. His hand had been resting on her knee for a while already when Arthur decided to leave, mumbling some kind of explanation about a woman and the rest was lost to Reina.


	4. occurrence

Time passed and the noises from outside the door became louder as the pub became livelier. Reina kept giving John more whiskey to drink, filling up his glass as soon as it was empty. And with the more he drank, the clearer the lust in his eyes. Still, when she started to ask him questions about the organization, he didn't quite give the answers she wanted. They were vague and mostly mumbled as his eyes didn't focus on her face anymore.  
It didn't take long for John to make his move as Reina expected by the way his hand travelled up her thigh slowly. The kiss was soft at first but when he sensed her willingness, he pulled her up unto his lap, his hands on her hips.

  
"Tell me, hmm?" Her lips trailed down his neck as she heard his rushed breath by her ear. Either he was more stubborn than she thought or he was too turned on and intoxicated to think straight. Just as she was trailing up again, the door opened and the laughs of two men entered the room. And as if ordered, Reina got off John's lap, taking his hands off her hips and taking place next to him. Her dress was slightly pulled up, showing a bit of the ink on her upper thigh, a place where the two new young men's eyes stopped at for a moment when they looked her up and down. They were young and she had never seen them around the Shelby's before.

  
"Isaiah, Michael, this is Reina. One of Solomon's girls." John said, introducing the two young men to a new acquaintance through slurred words. They nodded, she smiled. Names, yet no explanation of who they were.   
"John, Esme is waiting for you at home," the blonde man said, clearly annoyed with John's behaviour who surprisingly actually got up to leave. Maybe the name of his wife sobered him up slightly as he realized he had been close to cheating on her, again. If she had gotten John's indication right, that one was Michael and judging by the look on his face and his furrowed brows, he was not amused by the situation. There was some resemblance between him and the Shelby brothers but she had never heard about him. He looked quite young, definitely younger than her.  
"Are you a whore?" The darker male asked, his tone obviously condescending. He was named Isaiah and even though she had never seen him before, he somehow looked quite familiar.   
"Do I look like one?" Reina remained playful, the slight smirk not leaving her face yet the sharp edge to her question made clear she found offence in his remark and it made him uncomfortable in return. She could not blame him as being referred to as one of Solomon's girls made her sound like a professional whore who Alfie gave out as some sort of gift.  
"Well, I mean not really but he said you're one of-"  
"You know, darling, women can do business too. I'm not one of Alfie's girls, I work with him. That's what I was here for but since Thomas left, I decided to just enjoy this occasion."  
"Business about what?" The other asked, he was more serious and maybe even slightly concerned. The frown on his face should've made him more intimidating yet she just found him looking... adorable was the right word perhaps.  
"Michael, wasn't it? Too much curiosity can be a bad trait," she put an end to the talk before standing up to leave. She stepped closer to them till there was - perhaps too little - barely space left between them. "Next time, be good boys and don't get into things that don't concern you."


	5. questionner

Reina had slept in a rental room, leaving quite early in the morning after the old lady who owned the place had offered her some fresh bread. Her dark curls were secured in a high ponytail, which she trailed through with her leather-covered hand. A black dress fitted around her body perversely, yet covered from the streets and stares by a thick emerald coat. The usual matte red on her lips had made place for a shiny fuschia. Playfully seductive rather than dominating was her mood today.

Her glossy heels occasionally got caught in between the street tiles as she walked to the Garrison, earning a chant of curse words as did the puddles of dirty water. The streets smelled, the people looked poor and she stood out too much, attracting looks from everyone who passed by. As she got closer to the Garrison, she had gotten quite a clear idea from what the little town was like. It was not very different from any other village and as someone who spent her whole life in big cities, she definitely didn't feel quite at home.

The pub was empty except for two of the blinders, Michael and Thomas, and a couple of other men she did not know. Before Reina could even order a drink, the two men came up to her.  
"Morning," Thomas greeted her while Michael silently nodded. She saw the latter's eyes get caught at her lips for a moment before looking back up to her eyes. Thomas was cold and distant but kept formal, as always.  
"Let's get right to business then?" Reina said before turning to the barman, asking for a simple glass of water.  
"Something came up, more urgent business to deal with." Thomas did not ask, he just informed her.  
"Hm? You're lucky Alfie sent me, and not someone else." Judging by the look on his face, perhaps he might have preferred someone else. Thomas looked at her properly for a moment, it had taken her a couple of hours last night and she had already slipped into his dreams. It was not love, he loved Grace and only Grace, but perhaps lust may be just as strong. He coughed to cover up the slight delay before motioning to the boy next to him, "Michael will bring you to my office.'' And as per usual, once he had said what had to be, Thomas left.

  
"He's still as confusing as ever," Reina mumbled more to herself than anyone, not expecting a reaction.  
"Have you been here before?" Michael asked curiously, keeping the door open for Reina to pass through as she held her coat around her tightly.  
"Hm?'' His sudden question made her look up to him for a moment, being slightly overpowered in height although she had high heels on. ''No, London.'' That did not answer his question directly, but she knew he was merely curious about her relation to Thomas and that one word would give away as much as she would want to. ''And who are you, Michael?''  
"You work for Solomons?" He countered her question with another and she could not quite figure out whether he was trying to establish himself as being harder to question or if he was genuinely interested in her.  
"I work _with_ Alfie. I suppose you could call us partners."  
"I suppose you could call Thomas and me cousins." Cheeky, she thought while smiling, her head turning to look at him for a second before looking at the road again. "You're a lawyer or something? Look like it."  
She chuckled, flattered at his question as it meant she looked educated and smart and endeared at how naive he was.  
"No, darling, I'm not."

She was quiet for a moment, deciding how she could name the job she did. She killed, seduced and made deals. At first, she worked for an upcoming drug producer in London but after he got in a small war with Alfie and got killed, she decided that she would have to find a more lucrative, secure way of earning money. Switching sides wasn't something she was embarrassed off. At the end of the day, she only lived for herself. Through her connections, she was able to get some jobs here and there, but word spread quickly and not only the biggest gangsters but even politicians asked for her talents to kill a man without a trace. It didn't take long for Alfie to ask her for a favour and she may have given him a couple more after getting taken in by the bearded man. He asked her to work for him, a steady pay didn't sound too bad and somehow he even offered her protection, yet she had still declined. That hadn't been the end though. Fast forward a couple of years and she owned a part of his company and a fair amount of power over the man himself.

  
Michael suddenly stopped in front of a normal looking building before knocking on the door for it to be opened by a quite old looking woman, Polly, whose eyes immediately landed on Reina. A moment of deliberation in her head, Reina could sense it. She had met Polly once and asked Thomas about her, but the only thing she had gotten in return was a hand gripping her chin, needily pulling her in for a kiss.  
She could hear Michael's voice vaguely in the back of the memory as he explained who she was, probably as Reina herself had shown no intention of doing so.  
Polly let them in and as Reina walked past her, she smiled lightly. It was obviously a gambling den, she concluded as she walked past all the women working, following Michael who led her further to the back and into an office. She could feel their eyes on her back, wondering if she would go into Michael's office to get bent over the desk? Hm, no, there was something else in their eyes. She could not quite place her hand on it, not that it mattered anyway.

"This is Tommy's office," he said before turning to the door again, ready to leave as he got interrupted by Reina's voice.  
"But he's not here." She stated the obvious, taking a seat on the big desk and crossing her legs. The office was neat, brown, dark and boring. She would not be able to amuse herself in any way, by herself that is.  
"Then you wait." He replied, turning around. His attitude was sudden, and she could not help but chuckle.  
"If I have to wait, you'll wait with me." A raised brow.  
The annoyed look on his face was obvious yet he somehow still obeyed and took a seat in the leather chair in front of her, quickly taking a glance at her legs before diverting his eyes to the desk.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"A cigarette."

  
He took his cigarette case out of his pocket, taking a single one out before putting it back again. Reina leaned over the desk slightly, taking the cigarette he offered and putting in between her pink lips. After a moment Michael realized she wanted him to light it. He took his lighter, created fire with a flick of the thumb and placed it in front of her lips. It would be a lie to say he did not want to feel them on his. A cough rooted in discomfort as he leaned back against the chair.  
''Thank you, darling.'' Blushing cheeks as he turned away from her face.  
''You're welcome.''  
"How old were you again?"  
"19." He did not ask her for hers, good polite boy.  
"You're still a boy."  
"I'm not." Hm, that made him sound like a boy an awful lot.  
"Smoking, drinking, fucking and killing don't make you a man."  
"Yes, it does," Thomas Shelby declared as he barged into the room. "Michael, get out."  
They stayed in the office for a little while, an occasional mocking female chuckle was heard other than soft speaking.  
"I'll think about it." Thomas rounded up the negotiations for the time being.  
"How long will you take to make up your mind?"  
"Come back here tomorrow."  
"So you expect me to stay here for another day?"

  
His silence was a clear answer, not bothering to state the obvious. It angered Reina slightly, his aloofness as if she would have no other choice. In any other case, she would have laughed, gotten up and left but her main objective was not this dumb deal. If anything, extra time was what she needed. She didn't stand up, looking Thomas in the eyes from down her dark lashes.  
"Only if you lend me the boy."


	6. curiosus from cura

"Why?" Michael just heard Reina would be tagging along with him for the day and it confused him, to say the least. He hadn't even known the woman for longer than a day and there was no reason for her to be around him, or better said, for her to want him around. She was beautiful, powerful and rich and he was merely a boy to her. The question had been aimed at Thomas yet it was Reina that answered as she just came walking out of Thomas' office.  
"If I have a Shelby by my side, no one will bother me. Besides, I won't let a good looking companion pass in a filthy city like this. The eye needs something too." He tried to keep a straight face but he wasn't able to stop the corners of his mouth from lifting while a light pink spread over his cheeks when she winked at him.  
"Well, I'm going to the boxing hall to pick someone up. You can wait here," he quickly changed the topic, not being used to compliments from an intimidating figure in the shape of a woman. He did not not want to be around her but he disliked the feeling of discomfort and nerves.  
"Excuse me? I've had enough of waiting around. Maybe I'd like going with you."

The walk was short and they didn't talk much other than Michael answering Reina's question about the city while she avoided his about her past. She wanted to give him a moment of rest as it was clear as day she intimidated him.

"Do you actually like this place?" She wondered, keeping her eyes on the road to not get her heels stuck in a hole.  
"It is what it is. If you don't know better, you'll be content with what you have." He did not tell her about the hole of a village he used to live in. Compromise to that farm, this was a big city. It was probably nothing in comparison to London though.   
"Visit me in London sometime."

As they walked into the boxing hall, the eyes of multiple men looked in their way, wondering who came in at first before lingering longer than planned when they saw the young Shelby with an unknown attractive woman. As the two walked in unbothered, the stares began to fade away but the focus remained on the two.  
"Are these young recruits?" Reina asked, looking around the filled room. Multiple men were stood in boxing rings, shirtless with boxing gloves on their hands. She looked them down, sweat dripped down their foreheads and chests and maybe it was her intense stare but as soon as she made eye contact with them, they averted their eyes, earning a content little smile from her.  
"Not all of them."  
"Where's your friend?"  
"Last ring."  
They walked to the back of the room to the ring where two people were still fighting with full focus.  
One of them was the guy she had seen with Michael in the Garrison the day before. Michael's friend was on the winning hand, not even realizing that two people had just started watching. His skin was glistening with sweat and his muscles flexed with each move.  
"Isaiah, was his name, wasn't it?"  
''Yes, it is,'' the answer didn't come from Michael but from Isaiah himself as he took off his boxing gloves. He came down, pushing the rope up so he could fit between and stepped down in front of Reina.

"Did you enjoy the fight, beautiful lady?" She saw his eyes unconsciously following a thin, silver necklace down to her cleavage before looking up to her face again.  
"Yesterday I was a whore and now I'm a beautiful lady?" Reina asked with feigned surprise, lifting her eyebrows in a questioning manner, her playfulness obvious.  
"You were beautiful yesterday too. And I didn't say you were a whore, I politely asked," he defended himself before taking a sip of water.  
"And I almost politely kicked your balls but I refrained myself, just like you should have." Michael smiled lightly while Isaiah chuckled.  
''Apologies if I hurt your feeling, love, that wasn't my intention. Let me make it up to you with a drink.''  
''I'll take a drink.''

The sun had set as Reina's heels click-clacked on the street tiles. It was named The Marquis and apparently, all the hot BSA secretaries went there, according to Isaiah. Maybe staying with the two wasn't such a good choice as she clearly felt the age difference. The two carelessly walked in front of her, towards the pub as she followed. She'd just go in for a drink, maybe meet an attractive guy before leaving. The space was filled to the brim as they walked in and the two boys were clearly impressed as they eyed the backside of the women walking past them. She fought the urge to roll her eyes before spontaneously grabbing Michael's arm. His body stiffened as he stood still for a second, surprised by the sudden contact and affectionate gesture. Yet to Reina's surprise, he did not pull his arm away or look at her with discontent, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they followed Isaiah to the bar. As the bartender asked them for their choice, Isaiah looked back, one eyebrow raised in question when looking at their interlocked arms. Reina saw him look at Michael and perhaps they had some kind of telepathic connection as Isaiah said nothing, yet she knew he might have been thinking.

As she assumed cocktails were not getting served, she asked for a simple whiskey, refusing Isaiah's offer of a beer with a disgusted look. Something was odd, she noticed. It was normal for everyone in the Garrison to worship the Peaky Blinders but even here, eyes were focused on the two boys. She took her drink and let go of Michael's arm, retreating and walking away to one of the free tables close to the wall. Michael kept eye contact with her as took her coat off, baring her shoulders that were left uncovered by the black dress. He stared, for a moment, as his eyes travelled down and up and down... and up and away as he realized what he had been doing. Isaiah and he seemed to recognize some people and joined them at the table. She saw Isaiah look at her while saying something to Michael, perhaps asking what was going on between them and maybe curiosity as to why she left them to sit alone.

She chose to look away, scanning the room for someone that seemed interesting and fitting for entertainment. A redhead caught her eye and she wondered how his beard might feel on the inside of her thighs. A raised eyebrow was enough of a clue for him to grab his drink off the table and come walking to her.


	7. cupido

_The moon is set. And the Pleiades._  
 _It's the middle of the night._  
 _Time passes._  
 _But I sleep alone._  
— **_Sappho_**

It had been a couple of days since Reina had left the town of Small Heath, trading it in for the busy streets and dirty air of London. Yet while those things may agitate visitors, to her those things belonged to the feeling of the town she called home. Her days consisted of wild parties, fancy dinners with rich businessmen and sometimes an assassination or fight, nothing too out of the ordinary. She wasn't someone who stood still for too long, knowing that it only causes thinking and thinking turns into doubts and doubts turn into uncertainty. The drinks and talks kept her mind occupied, no time for guilt or existentialist questions.

The day she came back from Small Heath, she had gone to Alfie first to tell him about the unsigned contract and innocent Michael. He hadn't been angry, maybe slightly disappointed, and had told her they would wait for Thomas to come to sign the contract.

''You never fail which means you decided to give it up,'' he had said to her, concluding that she hadn't even tried to seduce the other Shelby brothers. ''Well, I guess you failed, hm? Very disappointed. Very, very disappointed.'' The words sounded slurred by his thick accent as he looked through some papers on his desk. Reina was silent. Staring at the ceiling as she leaned back on the chair, her neck in an uncomfortable position yet her mind too occupied to notice.  
''Let me try again,'' she proposed, sudden it seemed this thought had entered her mind. ''I just gave him some thinking time. I told you. The Michael boy, he might know something. He doesn't seem involved but perhaps that's Thomas' way to keep nosy people away.''  
''And what if he really does not know anything?'' Alfie cocked an eyebrow up, curiousity on his face could be seen from under the edge of his hat.  
''Mission failed yet nothing lost.''  
A chuckle in agreement and she could not help but smile at the idea of seeing Michael again. Sweet, innocent Michael.

When Michael had heard of Reina's leaving, he had felt... disappointment? Somehow he assumed he would still be seeing her, perhaps in a way more meaningful than just being a messenger boy and keeping her occupied. Or maybe she had not experienced the same as him. When he saw her, that first night in the Garrison, he had felt attracted to her yet it was no different to any woman. Something had seemed off but getting involved in Thomas' business was something he knew not to do. He had pushed his doubts aside.

Her wish for Michael to keep her company had only added to these thoughts yet he decided to assume that maybe she liked younger men or maybe she just wanted to play. Either way, she made him nervous. He had been nervous countless of times since coming to Small Heath and joining the Peaky Blinders, yet this nervousness was different. Somehow, he liked it. He liked the attention of her looking at him, catching him staring at her body or lips, brushing against his arm before he felt goosebumps rise. It was something he had never felt before. It was lust but stronger. And it did not leave with her as he woke up, breathing heavy with a sheen of sweat over his naked upper body and the thought of hers on his mind.

Reina had left the bakery, now sitting in front of the vanity in her room, located in the center of the city. Lights were on outside and loud voices along with revving car engines formed a familiar lullaby. 

As opposed to most British women, she kept her hair long. The curly hair trend was something her hair followed by itself, though it may have been too curly for most people's liking. She did not care, however, thinking about how her mother had always told her other people's opinions were trivial. Her white, silk gown formed a sharp contrast to her tanned skin. She had taken a shower and her hair had been slightly damp still when she started braiding it. The mix of oils she had attentively applied to each strand made the whole room smell magically. Her face was glowing from the lotion she had applied before. While her fingers were busy doing their regular routine of braids, her thoughts traveled to Small Heath and she couldn't help but wonder what Michael was doing. Working? Drinking? Touching a girl... perhaps. She hadn't even touched his body yet, kissed his lips or let her hands travel through his soft hair. Hear him moan, oh yes, maybe even whimper. She wanted him yet it was foolish of her to think he would even let her. He was scared of her, it had been obvious and it would be heartless, even for her, to force him into doing anything he was scared of. She turned the light off and with that, her thoughts came back before returning to dreams again.


	8. negotiationem

The vivid red on Reina's lips formed a gentle harmony with the gold jewelry on her neck and fingers. Her dress was black yet made of some soft material close to velvet. It hugged her body tightly as did the high gloves close around her arms. They went all the way up to near her shoulder as her dress let her collarbones and shoulders bare. Her dark curls fell over her back freely. The only jewelry she was wearing were three thin pendant necklaces and a ring encrusted with diamonds with an emerald cut ruby in the centre she had once been gifted by an acquaintance. She would be having dinner with the owner of one of the biggest textile factories in South England. His son, whom she had met before on multiple occasions had taken an interest in her and invited her for the dinner, asking her if she would be accompanying him to a club afterwards, knowing very well he hoped she'd end up in his bed by the end of the night. Being the opportunist she was, she agreed. He was relatively attractive and came with immense wealth, besides, it had been relatively quiet in her ends and she had grown bored of living quietly.

Alfie had told her to be careful a while ago as he still had some quarrels with the Italians and though Sabini had never dared to get a man near her, in times of war no rules applied to either side. As usual, she had told him to mind his own safety, making clear he had no reason to worry about her. For this reason, she hadn't bothered asking anyone to accompany her for the night. Besides, this was a big opportunity for Alfie too as she had hears rumours about Mister White considering to expand to America. And more ships meant more export of alcohol which meant more money. She hadn't told Alfie about it yet as she had wanted to verify these rumours for herself first before jumping to conclusions.

A car had stopped in front of her house a while ago while she had been putting on her heels. She walked down the stairs, made sure the gun on the back of her thigh was still there before walking out the door.

It didn't take long before the car came to a stop. The chauffeur had parked in front of a big building, the front entrance surrounded by bright lights as well-off guests walked in and out. Reina's black-clad hand took the inviting one of the chauffeur and stepped out of the car carefully, thanking the man softly. While she walked up to the big doors, the shiny black car drove away.

Walking inside, she was asked for her name, which she answered, Reina Arabella. As expected, the waiter quickly apologized to her for no obvious reason but she supposed he perhaps might have offended her in a way she didn't know. He took her coat, handing it to another man before showing her the way to the back of the restaurant where the private rooms were situated for the elite, those who discussed business over dinner.

  



	9. oppositio infatuatio

_Eros, the limb-shatterer,_  
 _rattles me,_  
 _an irresistible_  
 _constrictor._  
— **_Sappho_**

''Morning.'' A good son as he was, Michael placed a kiss on her forehead before taking the cup of coffee she had put down for him a moment before. Polly greeted him with a warm smile like only mothers could before sitting down, as she was about to warn him like only a mother could.

''Michael, you know if something is wrong, you can tell me.''   
''Why would you think something is wrong all of a sudden?''  
''Thomas should not have asked you to work for him. It's dangerous. And with that woman showing up,'' she sighed, looking up at her son who was not able to hide his surprise at her mentioning Reina.   
''What do you mean? What did she do?''  
''She's a bad person, Michael,'' Polly claimed as she stood up, walking closer to Michael's side of the table and looking him in the eyes with a serious look out of genuine concern. ''We are your family, we care about you. A woman like that only cares about herself and any relation she might have with anyone is for her own gain. We cannot trust her.'' She was worried about him. Yes, he was intelligent and far from naïve but he was not familiar with the streets, betrayal and the lengths people would go for money and power. She could tell he felt a certain way towards Reina, whether it was genuine interest or lust, she could not choose which would be more dangerous. It seemed the woman had latched herself onto him immediately yet Polly had waited till she had left to ask Thomas about her. Apparently she had shown interest in Michael. Apparently she was some kind of assassin, turned negotiator while still keeping aspects of her previous occupation. And apparently she worked with the Jew Alfie Solomons from London. It was odd to Polly that she had never clearly noticed the woman before but it may have been because she was not a man as it seemed the woman's main targets had one thing in common: cock and balls. She had no conflict with the woman prior but some kind of Spanish assassin lady from London was not someone who she would like around her only child, her son Michael. 

''You are worried about nothing,'' annoyance was clear in his tone as he stood up. He knew who Reina was and what she did. Was there any difference with the Peaky Blinders? Killing was a part of this world they lived in and she did not do it for fun, it was her job. How could he blame her when his cousins were the fucking Shelby brothers? Besides, even if he had wanted to, even if her being a hit-men would be a deal-breaker to him, it was too late now. She had found a way into his mind and he was not ready nor willing to let go. He wanted her. It had been a week since she left yet still the image of her lips, eyes, neck, lingered on his mind. The sound of her laugh. The warmth of her body when she held onto him.   
''Michael.''   
The reflection of the lights in her eyes as she told him her story. Her hand resting on his knee as he told her his. The absentminded tracing of the glass edge by her finger. The way her heavy stare made him feel. Feeling warmth spread through his body up to his cheeks when she placed a kiss upon them.   
''Michael.'' Her saying his name. ''Fucking Michael, what are you doing, man?'' That was not her voice. He looked up from the pavement to be met with a confused looking John. ''I fucking called you a hundred times, where is your head?'' He beckoned him to inside the building and Michael followed. ''Tommy's waiting for you.''   
Michael considered asking for the reason for an unexpected call yet he doubted John would have known any more so he made way to the Shelby boss' office. He knocked on the door before entering.

''Sit down, Michael.''  
''Did I do something wrong?''  
''Cigarette?''  
''I don't smoke.''  
''Polly asked me to talk to you. Now, you are your own person but you are still family and interference is inevitable.'' Thomas raised an eyebrow before pressing out his own cigarette as he sat down behind his desk. ''Reina is not the woman you think she is. I understand your interest. You like the idea of an interesting life, the same reason you chose to leave behind your foster family and come back to us. But death and danger are not just adrenaline kicks and excitement. They ruin you -''  
''With all respect, Tommy, I had this talk with Polly. I understand. I realized that I should not get involved with her and keep to legal business for the Shelby company only. It's what we decided on.''

Yet that night when he lay in bed, her thought returned to his mind and his hand travelled down his bare stomach to relief himself of the longing he felt, even if it was just for a small moment.


	10. eidyllion

_Some say thronging cavalry, some say foot soldiers,others call a fleet the most beautiful ofsights the dark earth offers, but I say it's whatever you love best._

_And it's easy to make this understood by everyone, for she who surpassed all humankind in beauty, Helen, abandoning her husband,_

_that best of men went sailing off to the shores of Troy and never spent a thought on her child or loving parents: when the goddess seduced her wits and left her to wander,_

_she forgot them all, she could not remember anything but longing, and lightly straying aside, lost her way. But that reminds me now:_

_Anactoria she's not here, and I'd rather see her lovely stel, her sparkling glance and her face than gaze on all the troops in Lydia in their chariots and glittering armor._

— **Sappho** [fragment 16]


	11. stare decisis

The sun had come out as the moon had left. And a shiny black Bugatti had left the smoky air of London in the morning and now entered the city of Small Heath, its clean rims getting covered in splatters of mud from the dirty roads. Reina looked at the poor people, dirty workers and young children walking the roads, all on their way to work. Just for a moment. She didn't care.   
"The Garrison tavern, miss Arabella?"  
"Hm? No, the gambling den."  
Tired, that's how she felt from the previous busy day and night. It was a different type of tired, she was not sure where it came from but it was worse than lack of sleep.  
The door of the car was opened, a hand offered to her helped her get out unto the pavement. She thanked the chaffeur before walking towards the door, wondering whether all of the Shelbys would be present. It was relatively empty as there weren't many big races in the upcoming weeks. Epsom. That was one thing to look forward to. She knew Thomas planning something in relation to Sabini but what exactly was unknown to her.   
"Here to place a bet?" One of the women behind the desks asked her, looking very unpleasant, an eyebrow cocked in question and annoyance.  
"Maybe later. Thomas or Michael present?" She continued walking, looking around for a sign of either.   
"No." Amendment, angered and resolute. That could not be true. Someone had to be in charge and she definitely knew it wouldn't be Arthur. Perhaps John or Polly could help her look for either of the men she was actually looking for.   
"Miss? Miss?! Get back here!" She ignored the calls and footsteps from the woman behind her, peeking through the blinds of each office to find any one she was looking for. A hand grabbed her arm roughly and janked her back. Getting physical, she hadn't expected that from the woman. A gun cocked, the hand let go and the woman stepped back, holding her hands up.  
"No touching, miss." Reina pointed the gun straight to her head, taking a step back herself to prevent the woman from getting any brave thoughts and attempting to disarm her.   
"Reina!" Perfect. That definitely wouldn't scare him off. "What are you doing?"  
Reina scoffed, lowered the gun and turned around. Showing your back to your enemies was not the best known tactic to mankind yet she knew there was not much to fear from the skinny, weak looking woman behind her. If she talked the talk, she should've been able to back it up atleast.   
"An accident, sweetheart. I would never have hurted her," Reina explained, walking up to Michael. Suprise and confusion were plastered on his face. For a moment she looked back. "Apologies if that actually scared you."   
Taking the courtesy of letting herself in, Reina walked past Michael and into the office she assumed he walked out of. Papers were organized into piles, one at the center with a pen next to it. A few folders, containing all the information about the Shelbys money. Or maybe just the legal part? She wasn't sure how Thomas' promise of keeping Michael out of the illegality actually worked.   
Clean. Neat.   
She heard the door close behind her. Good, he was back from consolidating the most likely hysterical employee. Smiling, she turned around to him. He wore a suit like the other Shelbys, dark with some gold accessories. Something caught her eye. He did not know why but stood still as she walked up to his to grasp the gold chain coming from his pocket. She followed it, her body close to his yet untouched. He looked down, quite uncomfortably by the lack of space between them as bowing his head would result in touching her forehead with his. Teasing him, he knew what she was doing. Unconsciously, he held in his breath, something that seemed to happen an awful lot when she was around him.   
"A gold pocket watch for little Michael?" She concluded when looking at the object she got from his pocket.   
"I got it from Tommy. To make sure I'd never be late." She chuckled and he smiled, sweetly.  
"Michael likes expensive gifts? I'll remember that."   
"I- I don't. It doesn't matter."  
"Yes, you're a Shelby now. No shortage of money," she concluded in a teasing tone as she walked away from him to take off her coat and hang it up. "You're working?"  
"I was busy with some things yes. Is there a reason-"  
"Yes, you. But I'll wait. Take your time." She stroked the desk while walking past it to take seat in the chair in front. Her eyes fell upon a cigarette package on the desk.  
"You smoke now?"   
"No, well, kind of."   
That defines didn't make sense. He took off his coat, slightly grinning.   
"What's funny?"   
"Nothing. You're just going to sit there and watch me?"  
"Yes." Till I've had enough of just watching you furrow your brows in concentration, she thought to herself. She watched him sit down and he looked up to her, questioning.   
"Go on then, work. Act as if I am not here."


	12. fovere

_Eros_  
 _Giver of pain..._  
— **_Sappho_**

It took a while for Reina to notice the way Michael's eyes nervously darted back and forth, door to desk to her.   
"You waiting for someone?" She cut the silence with a question. Something was not right.  
"No. I just..."  
"Well?"  
"They told me to stay away from you," he confessed, looking down to the floor as he did so. "Tommy and Pol."  
She was not suprised, at all. They warned him for her because they were the same and they knew that loving a person like themselves was dangerous. Or they thought her to be just playing a game with him. Neither were true. She cared more about Michael than she would ever admit and she would never, never ever let someone hurt him.  
"But you don't want to?" She walked up to him and kneeled down, coming face to face with him and making him turn his eyes up to look at her.  
"No." A simple answer for a simple question. An honest answer. If only he knew how much she wanted to devour him and his gentle heart.   
"Then don't." And she kissed him. Grabbing his face between her hands as she stood up slightly to place her knees on either side of his legs, taking place on his lap. It was heated, desperate and full of unresolved desire. He parted his lips, a sweet invite for the devil. Yet she didn't answer, instead raking her hand through his hair to grab a handful and pull him back, away from her.   
Flushed everything, ears, cheeks, neck and down to his chest. Red and swollen, slick lips, parted to make way for heavy and fast breaths. Disheveled hair and his button up had crinkles in it from her hands trying to get to the warm skin it covered.  
"Sweetheart," she purred, feeling his breath fanning over her own lips as she came closer to his face. He was angled uncomfortably, his neck bent backwards sharply. Staring at him, she saw his eyes dart between her eyes, lips and clevage. Adorable, he felt embarrassed. He felt dizzy, intoxicated with arousal, desperately trying to keep himself under control. He was acting like a boy, perhaps he was to her. The pulling of his hair was painful, it felt good somehow. She bowed her head down to place a kiss in the middle of his neck before sticking her tongue out, licking up his neck to his chin. Oh and the soft, long moan coming from his lips. She felt his excitment against the inside of her thighs, making her smile. Pleasure hadn't even started yet but this was not the time, nor the place. One last kiss, feverishly and rushed before she pulled back fully. Her hands leaving his face and hair as she stood up.  
"If you want to kiss me, do as you please from now on,'' she stated while taking her coat of the rack. "But Thomas would not appreciate that being done in here."   
As she looked back at him, she couldn't help but smile in adoration. She hadn't even touched him yet he seemed to be falling apart.   
"Where are you going?" He wondered, his breath now under control, yet still a bit choppy. He sat up, genuinely curious.  
"Look for a place to get dinner."   
"Come over for dinner." Shit. What did he just say? Did he just invite her for a dinner with Polly and Finn?


	13. interim

\- and lovely laughing – oh it  
puts the heart in my chest on wings  
for when I look at you, even a moment, no speaking   
is left in me -  
— Sappho

It was mid-day and it had taken Michael longer than a moment to come down from Reina's unexpected visit. Thomas had come to his office for a moment yet he left just as sudden, before Michael could have mind up his mind on whether to tell his cousin, and boss, about their not so unknown visitor. After he had left, Polly had come in to work yet once again, he had been pondering for a while before coming to the point of standing in front of her.  
"Mum." Polly put down her stuff for a moment, before looking up to her son. He came to her office quite often as they both kept to the financial branch of the business yet the title of ''mum'' was not something her granted her often. Curiosity displayed evidently on her face.   
"I invited Reina, for dinner." He saw the look on her face go from curious to surprised to angry.  
"Why?"  
"She is alone. And I like her, mum." Polly looked at him for a moment. He may try to act like a man, copying Thomas in any way he can but he was just a boy, just turned 20. He had not grown up in this world of turmoil and violence and still had the naïvity and innocence of a village boy. Only boys could fall in love so sudden so deep. This was her son and she did not want him to cherish a grudge against her over a woman. She sighed, defeated as he smiled in delight.

"How do I look?" Reina did a twirl as her hair followed the movement of her dress. The short, yet longer than her usual, red dress was adorned with chiffon ruffles that joined in elegantly with her animated movements. "You can stare at me, shamelessly, now." Michael had come to get her, after work, to take her to the house he lived with Polly. It came as a surprise to Reina that she had agreed to the dinner though she was not quite comfortable yet as Polly was a smart woman and perhaps she had something hidden up her sleeve.   
Michael smiled — adorably if you would ask Reina — as he looked her up and down. She seemed different in this moment, from her usual calm and mysterious mask. Normal, perhaps, more human. He liked it, her childlike smile and the enthusiastic light in her eyes.   
"You always look beautiful," he answered her question, ignoring the teasing remark. She noticed his eyes resting on her lips as she took a few steps closer towards him, her heels ticking on the pavement.  
''Did I not tell you that you could kiss me whenever you wanted to?'' She tilted her head slightly, daringly yet gentle. There it was again. Assertiveness. He was not sure if he could call it that, however, as her behavior bordered on aggressivity. Nervous, that was his mind and body's immediate reaction to her usual borderline intrusive and bold demeanour.  
''Well, yeah, but I-'' Her lips broke off his words. Her hand moved to the back of his head, pushing him against her as if she feared he would pull back from the soft kiss. A few seconds, or more, he could not tell, before she pulled back to create a distance so small, he could see a few specks of gold in her eyes, lit by the yellow streetlights.  
''Maybe I have to teach you,'' another peck on his lips,'' to take you what you want.''


	14. somnium et mendacium

It was a quiet ride. Reina had given Michael the keys of the car and watched as his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them, occasionally tightening the muscles in his jaw. His knuckles had gone white and he had barely said a word since starting the engine, his mind elsewhere.  
''Nervous, darlin'?'' She asked him, her head tilted to the side as she stared at him. She saw him swallow before he nodded. ''Don't be. People rarely dislike me, hm.'' A lie, obviously. Her hand moved to his thigh, rubbing up and down softly in a soothing way.  
The ride to the suburbs of Birmingham did not take long and Reina was quite surprised at the house they stopped at. It was nice and it looked like a real family home, one of those were people had multiple children playing in the yard on a spring day. Another surprise came in the form of Polly greeting her with a smile when they entered the living room. She was sat on one of the sofas, a permanent cigarette in her hand.

The house was big, definitely bigger than any you would find in London. Its decoration and interior were rather old-fashion for Reina's taste, but she did not come here to judge the house.

''Good evening. How are you, Polly?'' Reina decided to ask as Polly made no indication of standing up to greet her.  
''Good,'' her answer was short yet her demeanour did not seem hostile per se. ''You look pretty.'' Her strong accent came out at the pronunciation of the word. The compliment came as a surprise and Reina saw a little smile on Michael's face.

It was a surprisingly pleasant evening, with even some laughs here and there, it almost made Reina feel too comfortable as if there could ever be a chance that Polly would genuinely like her.

''Polly, can you explain my dream to me, as I know Gypsies have explanations for anything,'' Reina suddenly said at the table. While the older woman did not answer with words, she made a movement with her hand, inviting Reina to voice her question.  
''White roses in a pretty vase, but somehow the thorns are the only thing I notice.''  
''Hm,'' a content smirk on the older woman's face. ''White roses stand for innocence. The thorns, however, represent risk presented in the path you're walking on. If you rush without contemplating your path properly, you will suffer greatly.'' While the dream was clearly not positive, Reina merely smiled.   
''A warning is always good,'' she stated, not being very affected by Polly's words.  
''Exactly, no need for worry,'' Polly said, smiling.  
''I have another one.''   
''Go ahead.''  
''Honey,'' she answered with a knowing look, tilting her head in a dare while looking straight at Polly, who could not help but smile slightly in contempt. Honey was known to be dreamt about if one was feigning kindness to someone but it being obvious. An indication of Reina looking through Polly's facade of sweetness. Just when Polly wanted to open her mouth, she got interrupted.  
''What about a dress?'' Michael's sudden intrusion made both Reina and Polly look at him questioningly as the young man's eyes darted between their looks. Him speaking up had interrupted their moment of rivalry and despicability.   
''What kind of dress?'' Polly asked, indicating that she needed some more information to know what the dream could have signified. Reina was also curious, yet for different reasons as a dress would most likely have to do with a woman.   
''Black velvet,'' he elaborated, lifting a brow. ''I had this dream for a while, in which I'm walking through a field of grass and find a black, velvet dress.'' When he looked up, he saw Polly's face unmoved yet he knew her well enough to look through her masquerade of emotionless.   
''I wouldn't know,'' she said lightly, moving to grab a cigarette, a habit of hers in situations of importance, Reina noticed.   
''You do, you know every-''   
''It has no meaning as far as I know, and if it does, I wouldn't know,'' and with that it was clear that Polly ended the conversation.

A bit of time had passed before in a sudden request, Polly asked Michael to go and check if the back gate and door were properly closed. By his surprise, Reina could sense it was not something he did often, if ever. And by that, she could reason that Polly had some words to speak to her. As soon as he left the room, her eyes were focused on the woman in front of her who was waiting for her to get to the point.

''What do you want from him?'' A simple question by formulation but loaded with questions that Reina had no answer on for herself.   
''I want nothing from him, Polly, no need to worry," she started, playing with one of the strands of her hair which had fallen over her shoulder. ''Yet, somehow he makes me want him."  
A chuckle came from Polly's mouth, yet disgust apparent in her face.  
''He's a child, he knows nothing about this world. You want to take him from me?''   
''Take him from you?" A degrading chuckle left Reina's lips, a sense of false pity in her eyes as she looked at the woman lighting a cigarette across her. "Take him, I will, but he was never yours to begin with."  
The smoke from the older woman's cigarette flew to the ceiling as her lips pursed into an amused smirk. The moment of silence told Reina she struck a nerve with her comment regarding Polly having been absent most of Michael's life, whether involuntarily or not.  
"He's mine, Polly," she said while standing up and calmly grabbing her purse from the table. "And I would rather you not, but try me if you must."

Just as Reina had put on her coat, the sound of footsteps made her look around, Michael looking fairly confused as he heard she was leaving. She held her arms out and he embraced her in a moment of quietness. She felt his jaw against the side of her face, cold from the wind outside. His hands managed to push her a bit closer, leaving no space between them.   
''Thank you,'' she whispered softly by his ear before pulling back, her arms falling from around his neck as she turned around to open the door.   
''Come for breakfast tomorrow,'' she invited him. ''I don't like to eat alone.'' Perhaps guilting him into eating with her was not the way but it was just a light comment, not intended to make him feel bad.   
Her heels ticked as she stepped out unto the pavement yet immediately she felt herself get pulled around. Before she had any sense of oriëntation, she felt Michael's warm lips against her own. He waited in a moment of insecurity before moving his lips. Innocence in the way he softly moved against her lips. It was ridiculous how such a simple and innocent kiss could make Reina long for so much more yet as a martyr of restraint, she pulled back once more.   
"And remember, your mine only," she breathed on his lips before turning around, to walk away towards the car. She opened the passenger door first and took off her shoes to throw them on the seat along with her purse. As she looked for back a moment, she saw a little smile on his face, covered in shadows caused by the little light bulb next to the door.   
"Dream about me," she yelled, smiling before walking around the car and getting in. And as he stood, waiting till the red lights were out of sight, Michael still felt the lingering warmth of her lips against his own.


	15. desiderio innocentes

As the doorbell rang, Reina walked to the window first, to see who it was. A flutter in her chest. Michael.  
"Come in, darling," she said smiling, grabbing his hand and pulling him in simultaneously. Before he had time to register anything clearly, he was stood in the hallway of the building. Three things, he noticed first, in this order; her clothing, or the lack of, her bare face and the gun that was laid down atop the shoe rack. His attention was first attracted by the dusty pink robe that was tied around her body. The edges were adorned with intricate and fine white lace, forming a sharp contrast against her browned skin. His eyes trailed up her legs, silently wishing the robe ended slightly higher as it would allow him to see more of her body. The robe was tied tightly, not allowing him to feast his eyes in any way on her chest. A thin silver chain with a little blue pendant laid over her sharp collarbones. He could not help but wonder whether there was something underneath or if by a simple pull on the right on the tie, he could lay her body open for his eyes. He had been staring, he knew, as he looked up to her. Never before had he understood when people claimed there was beauty in simplicity yet from that moment on, he would spread the word like a missionary. Her lips were not colored with a bright pink or red but rather with her own shade mixed with a dark pink. Her dark hair was now braided and loosely hung over her shoulder. Without the dark colors she usually applied to her eyes and brows, she looked enticingly innocent, even more so as he knew she was far from. The only thing that could steal his attention away was the black handgun on the cabinet next to her yet it was taken just as sudden as he noticed it.  
"Precaution," she explained briefly as she grabbed his cold hand with her own to pull him further in, through the living room to the kitchen. His longing stare had not gone unnoticed and while she had not intended to greet him in this state, the effect it had on him was not unwished.   
"You hire the whole building?" Michael asked, looking around curiously while taking off his coat. The house seemed like a permanent resident rather than a temporary sleeping place.   
"Just a room but miss Elliott is visiting her son today," Reina explained as she put a kettle on the fire.   
"And she doesn't mind me being over?" Michael asked cautiously as he made way to Reina, before being stopped in his tracks by her voice.  
"Take your jacket and vest off too," it was not a question, an order and he obeyed as it did not seem anything significant for him to know the reason behind. "And with the amount of money I pay her, she wouldn't mind anything." Reina looked back at him and smirked, content to see him do what she asked. Then she moved to the counter, opening a bag and with this releasing the sweet smell of fresh bread rolls and cakes. Perhaps it was not the most typical breakfast but in all honesty Reina did not feel like cooking, especially not in someone else's kitchen.  
"What's all that?" She heard Michael curious voice behind her before feeling the warmth of his body and the humidity of his breath against her neck. Bold.  
"For you, sweetheart," she turned her head, to peck him on the cheek. "I went to the bakery. I like sweet things," then she proceeded to turn her whole body around, leaning against the counter slightly yet not distancing herself from him, "whether it be for breakfast or something else." A barely audible gasp as he unconsciously held in his breath. How more beautiful she was up close and how the smell and sight of her body merely inches away could make his knees weak with desire. It was a tense moment, the air thick and filled with want and dares. Yet it went away with the whistling of the kettle just as fast as it came as Reina turned around to move to the kettle, causing Michael to take a step back immediately.   
"Milk? Strong? Sugar?" She asked him for his preferences as she took two cups from the cupboard.   
"Yes, yes and no." He went to sit down, seemingly still recovering and trying to take the thoughts of her body off his mind. Reina walked over to him, to put the two cups down first. As the blue eyes followed her and watched her set the steaming cups down, something clicked in his mind.  
"You went out like that?" He wondered, nodding to her scarcely covered body.   
"Mhm, with a coat obviously, it's a bit windy." A sigh, of relief or annoyance, it was slightly ambiguous but perhaps both. As he watched her put the variety of buns on a plate and quickly cut up some fruits, he wondered what this actually was. This, them, they. We, us. What was he to her? Why was he here? He had known her for a while yet he did not know what she did when she went back to London, who she knew and all he had gotten from her was a kiss, or a few. He felt slightly nervous. She did tell him to take what he wanted but did that include herself? Can he take a person? Was that what she expected from him?   
"Michael, love," her voice interrupted his unnerving thoughts yet made the nerves worse. "Is something wrong?"   
"No, I'm just- you look really beautiful."  
"Took you long enough." She smiled and sat down, taking a sip from her tea yet scowling when it burnt the tip of her tongue, earning a light chuckle from Michael - music to her ears in exchange for a bit of pain.   
"I like that, your laugh."  
Silence as Michael took a bite from one of the buns.   
"You should come to London once, I'll show you my home and my favorite places."  
"I doubt Tommy or Pol would let me come with you."  
"You're your own person, an adult and I sure won't be doing anything you don't like."   
"I know that, I trust you."  
"Have you been with a woman, since I came here the first time?" A sudden question that almost made him choke on a piece of bread. Reina laughed at him being flustered, rosé creeping up his cheeks again. "I won't be mad, obviously."  
He seemed to contemplate not answering her question for a moment.  
"A couple, but it was nothing serious."  
"So, would you call this serious? Ignoring the fact that I have not slept with you, yet."  
Silence. More silence. A mean question and a desirable prospect that may have caught him off guard, she knew.   
"The Lingfield Races."  
"What?"  
"Ask Thomas if you can come to that. I'll take you to London after." The promise of something more.   
"You're leaving?"   
"I'm sorry, love, but I cannot stay in this hole for a day longer."  
Just as Michael reached out for another bun, Reina hand came in to steal it away. An annoyed exclamation as he looked at her suprised.  
"Sorry, it's my favorite."  
"It's too salty anyways."  
"I enjoy it. Too much sweetness would be overpowering, and not in an enjoyable way. Salt is like a counter to balance things out slightly while keeping the scale tipped."


	16. sensatio 18+

The atmosphere was gentle, in lack of better words, as the two of them had been talking about light topics yet transparent in their thoughts. Reina noticed slight differences in his demeanor as he became more comfortable around her, his shoulders relaxing and his eyes not darting around nervously anymore. Michael's next question came as a surprise to her however.  
"Do you have a lover?" A lover, she repeated to herself. Did he want to know whether there was a man she loved or whether she shared the bed with someone regularly? In thought, she stared at him with her head slightly tilted.   
"You don't like sharing?" Her question was more of a teasing remark than in need of an answer.   
Michael's eyes followed her as she stood up and walked around the table to get to him. His shoulders tensed up as she positioned a leg on each side, feeling her weight on him and the promise of more.   
"You know, I have always been very bad at sharing," she started, while massaging his shoulders softly. His jaw tensed up habitually as his eyes darted between her mouth and eyes while she was speaking. "What's mine, is mine."  
"Am I yours?"   
No words were spoken but Reina leaned in, placing a featherlight kiss on his lips as she kept eyecontact before continuing over his jaw to his neck. She bit into the tender skin before sucking it into her mouth, drawing blood up to the surface. A sore-looking red spot was left in the place where it would be sticking out above his collar.   
"No one," she warned him, looking straight into his eyes as her hand travelled down his chest, slowly unbuttoning the small white studs, releasing them from their binds. Impatient, they both were yet he had no way to hide it. She felt him grind against her slightly and involuntarily as he was unable to keep his desire under control. The slight friction had him gasping softly and truthfully, the sight of him and feeling of him was affecting her just as much. To prevent any moans from escaping, she leaned forward to place her lips on his. As she came to the last button, she leaned back to look at him. Normally, Reina was never one for intimacy, there was no craving for love or attention, the only goal was pleasure. Yet when she now saw Michael beneath her, struggling against imaginary restraints as his hands kept gliding up and down her waist. His pale chest was flushed slightly and heaved up and down with every heavy breath. He felt vulnerable, bared to her intriguing stare and he was not sure whether he would be able to handle more. She kissed his collarbones, both softly before biting. Bite marks added to the ones on his neck as she ventured lower, sucking another red mark on his chest. To her suprise, his hands trailed up her thighs to pink lace resting on her hips. One of his hands continued up to the back of her head as he pulled her towards him, crashing his open mouth against hers. Fuck. She brought her hand up to his throat, holding him as she ended the kiss, breathing heavily.

"You're making it very, very hard for me to control myself," she stated quietly as she brought her hand up again. This time placing her nails against his chest, a hiss escaping from his lips as she almost teared his skin.  
"Maybe I don't want you to," he replied, looking up at her as he leaned back slightly. Reina merely chuckled, slightly shaking her hand before continuing to rake her nails down his chest, leaving a trail of parallel red lines that ended where his pants started. A trail of hair continued. He did not break eye contact as he felt her hand grab him through his pants.   
"Fuck." She continued to rub him up and down as she contemplated how far she would go. A sense of insecurity as she wondered whether he wanted her merely for the fact that he couldn't. There's a high in coming close to things that are realistically unreachable. She could not help but wonder if he would leave once she had given him what he wanted. Her hands skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Willingly, Michael bucked his hips up, practically begging to be touched. The desperate movement gave her an idea as she slipped her hand into his briefs. The sensation of her cold hand closing around his member made him hiss, pleasure still evident on his face as he threw his head back, looking at her from under hooded eyes. 

"What do you want, sweetheart?" She asked innocently, as if she wasn't literally holding his cock in her hand. Suprised he looked at her, confused at the question. He was painfully hard, his tip hard and desperate for a release yet he enjoyed her light touches too, the way her eyes constantly dragged across his neck to look at the marking with content and her hand that was moving up and down his arm gently.  
"Just touch me," he answered her question, not sure whether that was what she had wanted to hear.  
"That's all?" Her answer came in the form of a lifted brow and another question. "But I am touching you, baby.'' She emphasised her words by tightening her hand around his girth slightly, earning a soft groan from him. It was clear she was waiting for his words by the way she stayed still, merely staring at him. It was in that moment that reality hit him. She was here, sitting on his lap, her hand around him, his neck and chest peppered with kisses and love bites. Reality, not a dream. A few strands had abandoned her braid and framed her face messily while the tie around her waist had come loose, allowing him to hastily take a look at the deep neckline of her underdress. Fuck. A sense of pleasure overcame him just by looking at her. If anything, maybe it was better she did not touch him too hastily as he surely would not have held out for long. Yet, the waiting became unbearable for him. It was clear she would not give herself to him fully, nevertheless, he would take any he could get.

''Touch me, my cock...'' He whispered under his breath, ashamed as he uttered the words necessary to bring him pleasure. ''Please.''   
A devilish smirk appeared on Reina's face as his words caused desire to pool in her stomach. He was looking so ravished with her not having done anything yet. The antithesis to her calm demeanour. Slowly, torturingly slow, she lowered his briefs to take his member out, painfully hard and standing for attention. Pink with desire.  
''Want me to put my mouth on your pretty cock, hm?'' She questioned as she traced his member with her nail, the minuscule touch having him moan as his eyes were focused downward. 

''Fuck, please, yes,'' out of breath he muttered an answer before looking back up to her, slightly bucking up his hips, barely having any space due to her weight on his thighs. She closed her hand around his girth once again, slowly stroking him, her eyes trained on his face as heavy breaths left his lips while his face contracted in pleasure of the actions he was looking at. The thought of what to come had him yearning for more yet he was already so close to reaching his high. It wasn't normal for him, the way such touches could already have him close to his release. Yet here he was, watching her other hand come down to find her thumb tracing his tip while she brought her right hand up to lick her hand palm before bringing it back to stroke his member, being able to create smoother friction due to the lubrication her saliva created. Deliciously, his abdomen flexed as a sensitive wave of pleasure overcame him. A drop of precum released and once again she traced the tip of his member, only to bring her hand up and lick the pad of her thumb as she stared him in the eye. That vulgar and perverse act should not have surprised him yet it did, as did the open kiss she pressed on his mouth. He could taste herself on her tongue as he joined her wicked game willingly and he could not hold in the languid moan as she jerked him aggressively. He opened his mouth as his breath was getting heavier, his eyes droopy as the time passed slowly. Reina kissed the corner of his mouth, traced his lower lip with her tongue before biting into it harshly. His lips were red and swollen and glistening with saliva. Out of breath herself, she pulled back only to lean her forehead against his. He could not decide between keeping his eyes on the movement of her hand or on her face, switching between the two images with each second. 

''Come for me first, darling. Like this, baby, yes?'' She spoke in a higher tone than usual, feeling herself get excited as she could tell he was getting closer to release each moment as his moans got more frequent and his breath got faster. A few moans released from her lips as she encouraged him.  
''Fuck, yes, I- fuck,'' profanities slipped from his tongue as he saw her hand move faster, tighter and her moans in his ear sounded like heavenly sounds contradicting the wicked sins of her hands. Just as he spoke out her name, loud and desperately, thick pale liquid shot unto her hand. He groaned as she kept going, helping him ride out his high completely, and even further. Her hand, his pants and her pink silk underdress covered in ribbons of translucent white.  
''Thank you,'' he whispered, his head thrown back against the back of the chair, tired whimpers occasionally entering the room as Reina stimulated him for a moment longer. As she felt his vigour pouring away, she grabbed his face with her hand, pushing him towards her to look at him. 

''Good boy, Michael.'' The simple words made him feel small, forcing him into submission yet at the same time igniting some kind of pride. Her face came closer to his and as he thought she would kiss him, he parted his lips, slightly surprised as she licked the back off her hand first before pecking him on the lips as they had now closed. Her previous action came as a surprise yet now, he knew she had his cum on her tongue. He was hesitant, as she waited for him to give her access, and he did after a short moment. Saying no to her was something he was yet to master. He was content with his decision however when he heard her indulging moan into the kiss. He wanted to please her, wanted to make her moan by his actions, wanted to hear his name fall from her lips as she reached the epitome of pleasure but judging by the way she pulled back from him before standing up, it was clear he would get none of that today, or any time soon.  
''Sweet,'' was her last word before she turned around leaving him to clean himself and gather himself and his thoughts after the intense moment of eroticism.


	17. relatio

She had given him a moment to clean himself up, masking under the idea of her wanting to give him the space and time needed to recollect himself, but truthfully, she had to calm down herself. Normally, she never gave pleasure in return for none yet here she was, cleaning up the dishes with the flutters in her abdomen still present. She heard his heavy breathing get slower as he came down from his high and after a few moments, the chair was pushed back. His steps were audible as she heard him walk up to her before pushing himself against her backside. Hm, courageous.   
His left hand fell on her hip and caressed the satin fabric while his right hand moved a few strands of hair from her shoulder, as well as the strap of her underdress to make her skin bare for soft kisses. He kissed up from her shoulder to her neck, where he gently bit red marks unto her skin. He moved his left hand under her robe and underdress, feeling the warm skin of her thigh under his palm. He could see how her chest rose faster and as she turned her head to face him, he noticed the slight blush on the apple of her cheeks. It was a new sight for him, yet not an unwelcome one. To his surprise, however, she moved away from him. Did he do something wrong?  
''Something wrong?'' He asked, his hands halting their movement to wait for an answer.  
''Patience is a virtue,'' she said softly, looking back for a moment before putting the last plate on the drying rack and slipping out of his soft grip.  
''Too much patience is just passiveness,'' he replied, not understanding why she was so unwilling to sleep with him. She was in a position to get what ever she wanted from him, so why wait? There was no need for games, he was willing.  
''The vigour of the youth,'' she noted in a nostalgic yet teasing tone, referring to his eager state just moments after getting to a high. He blushed slightly at her comments, taking it rather as him acting like a desperate boy rather than a jab at her own age. He decided to leave the topic for now and instead moved on to something else.  
''I'll ask Tom if I can go to the Lingfield Races,'' he brought up her earlier request. He had never been to London before and the promise of exploring the city with Reina was an offer he would take with both hands, if the decision had been up to him.   
''No, tell him you are going,'' she corrected him as she noticed him going to get his jacket off the back of the chair.  
''You like getting me in trouble?''  
''To you, I am trouble.'' A smirk made its way up her face as Michael could not help but laugh. ''Where do you think you're going?'' She lifted a brow for a moment, looking with a slightly disappointed look at the way he was getting ready to go out.  
''Work, I'm expected at 10,'' he answered, quickly glancing at the clock whose minute hand was close to the number ten. He had ten minutes to get there yet he had just been trying to coerce her into more? Interesting.   
She stayed quiet as she watched him tidy himself up before walking up to her. He placed his right hand on her waist and gave her a quick teasing kiss on the lips. She wondered, if he was trying to tease her as a retaliation for the earlier rejection. For a moment she debated kissing him back, her eyes drifting from his eyes to his lips as she licked her own. Yet her pride would not let her as she walked past him to open the front door abruptly.   
''I guess you may see me next week again if you come to the races,'' she noticed,'' and if not, I guess we won't know when.'' "  
He was slightly surprised by her reaction as he nodded before walking out the door, saying a quick goodbye before hearing the door shut behind him. Now he definitely had to make sure he could make it to the races.


End file.
